SP4 The World of Fable: Ascension of the Throne
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The Burning Legion has ended and a state of peace and prosperity reigns, however it has been years since and a new threat appears, but the noble king Anduin is passed. And the throne is in peril of his son, who shall lead the rebellion?


The Fable of Ascension

Fable/Warcraft

Princess Ava

What pairings?

Princess-

You can make your own character and post to me to see if suitable for a pairing.

XXXXX

Over 19 years have passed from the end of the burning legion, and a new age has started, the heroes of old now pass, but a new era is on the verge. Albion Wyrnn the third child of the Anduin Wyrnn leads the kingdom of Lordaeron to recovery.

To Stormwind king Logan rules the southern continent, his rule is iron and cold, the people call for rebellion, and their leader, Ava Wyrnn the princess of the just lead the people against her brother to take the throne, but a threat comes upon the kingdom over the horizon…

XXXXX

Who shall lead our people to rebellion…?

XXXXX

Regal stature, that was one of the many things that Ava had been told, she was always told by everyone to be such as her father and mother had been. Ava slept in her bed as usual, her brown hair in her night cap; she slept till late in the morning.

She dreamed of her father and her great mother, they both had led the kingdom to prosper and expand, there were many reasons why their kingdom existed to this point.

"Ava, what did you want to be?" Anduin asked as he held her in his arms.

"Like you daddy, a hero…" She replied quietly.

"Is that so? Well you better start practicing, you will need all the strength you will to challenge the dangers of the unknown as I and your mother did, but don't fret, you will make it, because I believe in you." He said setting her down.

She enjoyed her last talk with her father, he was always such a great man, and he led the kingdom since his father, her grandfather. But then one day her father and mother never returned, she looked about to ask her older brother Logan, but he simply gestured to the monument and said.

"They can't comeback, and they won't, I'm sorry Ava, they're not coming home again…" Logan said when she was 7.

It had been over 10 years since her brother had assumed the throne at 13 and now he was 23 and still ruling, but from what she heard from her handmaids and butler Jasper; there were many terrible things that were occurring.

She wasn't as forthcoming on the idea of the recent set of events, the dwarves had withdrawn their support alongside the gnomes, and the trade across the ocean to the western empire had been severed. The kingdom to the north where Lordaeron was almost rebuilt, they were calling to aid the new human kingdom, but it began to sever its ties with the many species that lived together.

It had been over 5 years since they had last heard from the elven races, there were even less known species than when the kingdom was rebuilt after the last war with the burning legion.

She wondered what it was to meet with the mysterious Worgen or the secluded Night Elves, or the revered Spartans. She always wanted to see another race; she hadn't seen anyone except Muradin Bronzebeard and King Magni Bronzebeard.

A light tapping on her door and she stirred from her sleepy thoughts, she really didn't want to wake up. But it seemed the person knocking decided to get her going without her consent, the door opened and closed, a usual huff and the person walked ever simply in a straight line to get the curtains open.

"What a sorry sight, I assume that you plan on getting up this morning? You do have a very busy schedule today." Jasper said with a humoured tone.

"Go away Jasper." Ava said tiredly.

The young woman was always stubborn in such a manner, she never did like getting up on time, there was always nothing to do either than write memos and notes, she had some of the best education from an teacher from the far west, he was a brilliant teacher and tutor but her brother would never allow for such things about the west to affect her.

She wouldn't stir and so Jasper simply walked up and said. "I believe you have a meeting with your teacher and also with your training with Sir Walter. But first is first, for you to get up." He said pulling the sheets off of her.

Ava was wearing her white sleeping gown and her hair net; she never liked being awoken in such a manner and looked at her butler at an angle. She simply huffed and yawned and got out of bed.

"Now, we must get going, your schedule as I said is rather busy, and I wouldn't like to think you would be letting your tutor to wait at the garden any longer, master Evans wouldn't like that a bit." Jasper said helping bring out some of her dresses from the wardrobe.

Ava walked over to the set dresses that Jasper had brought out for her, a wonderful dress attire for royalty or the practical dress for less formal occasions, she had felt as though she would rather dress in clothes she liked rather than the clothes set out. However Jasper would tell her off and her older brother would most likely disapprove.

She couldn't see why she wasn't able to wear the jeans her tutor had once bought for her, or the denim skirt or any other clothes from the west. She had felt caged, but she couldn't complain, her dress was usually comfortable, and she didn't mind.

She dressed in her clothes; the nice form fitting material ran along her skin, it also seemed to enhance her more courteous shapes. The dress had been made locally by a great dress maker, but she had ordered the material from the west many years ago, the dress that she wore was made to last a very long time.

The headwear and the gloves went on, the snuggly shaped gloves felt wonderful, she couldn't help but wonder why they kingdom had to separate from the western alliance, they had great things. But then this was her brother, a man who tried to keep everything within reach, he'd rather not rust the mysterious people of the west.

Finally ready to leave Jasper tersely bid her farewell.

"Have a nice day, and please do be careful, your brother has not been in the best of moods." He explained.

"Okay Jasper." She said leaving the room to head down the stairs.

Ava walked into the back gardens of the castle, the Stormwind Castle had many renovations since the burning crusade had finally reached its doorsteps, many of the great monuments were repaired, and many things had been changed.

The kingdom was now more industrialised and rebuilt, as bronzed the colours may have been they were as remembered as they were made over 15 years ago. Ava witnessed these changes since the end of the old wars. Her father had said how proud the kingdom was, it was a marvel, a strong and most benevolent one.

The kingdom had rebuilt much and the people prosper once more, the once dead valleys of the north no longer as the waters from Methos Mountains flood in. Ragnos and his elements no longer a cause for worry, the valley is filled with new life, Lady Morgan rules to the north in the valley with the many villages.

To the kingdom of Dalaran, the old crater no longer exists when the power of Cali Arcadia was used, the magical crater was now filled, and a city known as Cali's Gate was built after the war. Dalaran now sits in the skies above of coast.

Ava always wondered why the people of Dalaran even bothered; the city was vulnerable as it was during the 4th war, and not to mention the amount of advancements made since the last one. The kingdom had reached an age of prosperity and advancements, there was trains that ran along the south ridge and one that went from Silvermoon to Stormgrade.

There were many airships now, many hundreds, the fleet had advanced since the wars, intent of ruling the skies, but the fleet had seen better days, without war and little trade the kingdom could not afford to constantly afford to repair the massive ships.

Ava loved to see the skies, the air that rushed around her, it was wonderful, but that was a long time ago. She missed the years of happiness and bliss, but that was years ago, and this was now, she walked through the gardens, some people talking and walking.

She eventually saw a slightly older man with a handsome look, he looked out of place wearing his trench coat and hat, and he was wearing grey pants and a white shirt with a pocket protector for his pens.

He looked about carefully to see her face and smiled as she approached. He greeted her with his custom bow and said. "Fair princess, how are you this fine autumn day?"

"It's autumn already, I didn't even have a chance to bring out my costume, and you know how I love Halloween." She replied.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but it's good to see you." He said caringly.

"It's good to see you to." She replied.

"I thought you'd never get up, we have a lesson that's a good 10 minutes behind schedule and I'd rather we have some tea."

"Oh you know me Evans, the mornings are so dull, and my brother still keeps me held in the castle even after all these years." She said unhappily.

She continued. "But it is good to see you, and besides you never gave me your answer…" She said happily.

He reached and hugged her closely, with her embracing him, she always liked him, but he was older than her, and she knew better. After hugging he looked at her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that recently there's been a series of reprimands made by the alliance military, your brother had ordered a scholar executed for protesting against unfair conditions, and also about a recent increase on child labour." He said distastefully.

He continued. "There was also an increase in animosity from the public, it's been over 15 years and your brother has made the kingdom great, but also in array. The public doesn't know how to react, people are speaking of uprising while others seclusion, it's not going well." He explained.

"What would you have me do?" Ava asked her mentor.

"Speak, truly speak to your people, if not simply here in the castle, we could at least reassure the people that their princess might care greater than their king."

"Then let's go, if you say what is true, I'd rather be able to speak on my own terms." She said pulling his hand.

They both walked from the gardens and made their way to the castle, taking the back entrance to the kitchens; they both came upon the uncertain workers of the castle faculty. They discussed cautiously and carefully and finally stood to attention at their princess.

She addressed them. "I know that there's been much growing concern about these rumours and news from the city about recent events, but I ask of you to simply stand confident that these matters will be looked upon, there is much to be done, and I would assure you that people are in safe hands." She tried to assure them.

The looked at her confidently, she had made her point, there was little to say, with a curt nod they fell away from the kitchen.

A voice permeated the air as everyone left and Ava looked about.

"You didn't shout, or yell, or even threaten… hah, you are just like your mother, and confident like your father." A grizzled form of her mentor said.

"Walter, how have you been?" She asked.

"Better, it looks like you're behind schedule, hello Evans." He said to the tutor.

"Good to see you too Walt, I haven't had the time for books or letter or any new words from the west, looks like we'll just have to plan our tea next time, dear." He said to Ava.

With that Evans bowed curtly and went to his other duties, Ava followed Walter up the stairs to the castle, the entered the hallways before he addressed her.

"So, you must have heard the news by now, your brother did order that execution, word is spreading and the people are uneasy. There is much conflict ringing through the castle grounds, people are fearful of your brother and his decision to enforce these unsavoury rules."

"What has been happening Walter?" Ava asked with growing concern.

"More people are calling for a rebellion, if not a revolution, your brother has a habit of making more enemies than allies, especially with our neighbours, though severity lies within the kingdom itself." He explained as they walked.

They arrived at the main lobby of the castle and in a large cue the people gathered, all from different classes arriving to see her brother.

A man in the crowds was talking about a petition, he saw Walter and called.

"Sir Walter, could you sign this petition, there is too much poverty within the kingdom and the king does nothing to ease the poor, it is a situation we cannot ignore." He said confidently.

"I'm not sure what my signature would be worth, I'm just an old soldier, and however the princess may be able to gain further attention than I would." He explained.

"Princess, would you be able to aid us in this cause?" The man asked.

She thought for a moment and simply said. "Yes, I'd be happy to help." She said picking up the pen and signing the petition.

"Thank you your majesty, this will make a great difference." He said walking back into the crowd.

"That was a brave thing you did, your brother may finally acknowledge that you have a mind of your own, and I believe that it might help in the long run." He said walking through the hall.

They arrived at the royal sparring chamber, one that was built by Adnuin Wyrnn during the early reign of the kingdom.

"Grab a sword; let's see if I had taught you enough." He said gesturing to a rack of blades.

She did as she was asked and went and grabbed a steel blade, she walked back and faced Walter in a combat stance, and they both stood together and faced one another.

Then without any need of indication they began, Walter struck forwards to strike at Ava's blade, the two connected and she blocked. Then she knocked his sword back and struck with ferocity, as she parried the blade and began to knock him back.

But then in a single stroke he broke her parry and then began to counter, she avoided many strikes, he called her strength out. "Come on focus and strike with power, focus at me." He said.

She did as she was told, she looked and concentrated her form on hitting striking out with sheer force, her blade twisted in the air as she leapt and twisted her sword downwards and hit with staggering force. Walter watched amazed as his sword was cleaved to the near hilt.

"Am I damn great teacher or what, you went ahead and broke the blasted thing." He said showing her the sword.

Ava recovered from their spar, Walter was about to say something until… the doors flew open, Evans looked slightly out of breath, and he was definitely flustered.

"Walter, there's trouble; a mass demonstration has occurred outside in the castle grounds, we need to get there." He exclaimed anxiously.

"Blast, I knew that something like this was going to happen, I don't think you realise what your brother is capable of." Walter said as they jogged to the main lobby.

Once there they looked out the window to see the mass of angry people, their hatred for Logan burned, there were many that were screaming out taunts and slang to their king.

"This isn't going to end well, I'm going to see Logan about this, and hopefully I still have some means to get through to him. You two stay here." Walter said as he left.

They watched in concern, Ava felt that there had to be more than just Walter and said to Evans. "I need to see my brother, I have an obligation to the people more than Walter, and I can't stand back and let things degrade. The guards have left their posts, we should go now." She said pulling Evans behind her.

The two made their way to the upper levels and quickly to the war room, she knew that her brother was spending his time there for the most part; she needed to confront him before anything worse occurred.

The regal decorations and colours flew past as they arrived at the war room, they could hear Walter and Logan talking.

"You can't ignore this any longer Logan, these people need an answer, and you can't simply send your regrets."

"You are right, guards, fire upon the ring leaders, and if you must fire into the crowds." He ordered.

"What you can't do this, those people-."

"-are traitors for disobeying their king." He ended.

"But- you can't-." Walter was then on the ground on hands and knees.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do." He said annoyed.

Ava felt more than ever that this was her time to act; she opened the doors loud enough that her brother focused upon her. "What are you doing here; the war room is not for children." He said.

"I won't allow you to kill those people Logan, they didn't do anything wrong." She said disapprovingly.

He was far more than annoyed; he looked at her and said. "You believe that you should be in charge to face me? We shall see how you must decide, take my sister and her friend to the throne room, we shall decide whether or not to give you your chance to prove your worth."

"No." Walter said.

XXXXX

Upon entering the throne room, they were shoved into the room, Evans following behind; he didn't need any motivation to enter the room. He had been here years before and times again, now he was here to either be judged upon.

Logan sat on the throne and looked at them.

"Sister, you have disappointed me for the last time, you wish to be ruler, and I shall give you your choice, which shall be punished? These leaders of the violent mob? Or your beloved teacher?" He said decadently.

"No, punish me." She said.

"If you shall not decide, they shall all be put to death." He said grimly.

Ava looked to Evans, he looked slightly pale, but capable of understanding what had to be done.

"Ava, you know as well as I do, there are choices to be made, respect that others must live, so I must die." He said to her in a poetic tone.

"But I-." She couldn't help bring herself to order his death.

She simply looked to her brother and decided. "The people must come first, I'm sorry Evans." She said heartbroken.

The guards removed Evans, he didn't struggle, he knew far well that such a thing would occur, and that he would see to it that she became the woman she needed to…

"Gods must be strong." That was the last thing he said to her as he was taken through the doors.

She looked at him, just wondering why he said such a thing, but he seemed to give it to her at a more cryptic level. Ava looked at her brother and said in defiant and truly enraged tone.

"I'll never forgive you, and I'll never forget." She said in tears.

"Good, then I won't have to repeat myself." He said and gestured the guards to take her.

XXXXX

Later in the evening, Ava looked from her window into the raining skies; they seemed to thunder with grief and anguish for her loss. She couldn't even begin to bring herself to accept that she had accepted the death of her trusted mentor and guardian.

"I'm sorry milady; no one could have possibly imagined how far he had truly fallen." Jasper said in a sombre tone.

"What will happen to Evans?" She asked.

"His body will be sent to Kalimdor tomorrow, and his family will be informed, and a proper ceremony at his home will be taken into account with his friends." Jasper said.

"What do we do now?" She asked herself.

A voice answered her question. "We need a revolution, and one that can bring all the races of Alliance together once more and end Logan for good." Walter said as he walked in.

"And how do we start a revolution?" Ava asked as she turned to face him.

"I shouldn't know about now, but first thing is first, we need to leave the castle, and now." Walter said cautiously.

"Very well I shall pack some bare essentials." Jasper said.

Walter replied to him quickly. "No, we must leave now, we leave everything behind."

"Not even pyjamas?" Jasper said exasperated.

"Yes, we don't have time, just hurry up, we need to get going." Walter said heading to the stairs.

Ava felt that there was nothing else but to follow, she hurried on and started to jog behind her god father, Jasper hurrying behind. They ran down into the stormy night, Ava wondered where they were going.

"Walter, why aren't we leaving the grounds?" She asked.

"We need to see someone, and I think you might be familiar with them." Walter said approaching the mausoleum building in the gardens.

Ava could see the rounded structure and the lower stairs that headed into tombs; she wondered why Walter was taking her there.

"We need to pay Stormwind's two greatest rulers, your mother and your father." Walter explained as they went inside.

"I thought I'd never have to be here again." Jasper said trailing behind.

"You thought wrong." Walter said.

XXXXX

Ava never believed that she would ever be inside the tomb of her parents, the place where they both were supposedly left to lie. She never had been inside the tombs, especially her parents, there were many stories of her parents' lives and how they wished for her and her brothers should have lived but she never took to heart why they died.

"Looks like the chamber straight ahead." Walter said guiding her to an antechamber.

The massive room became apparent as they discovered what they had been looking for, the middle of the chamber, as ancient as it looked, held the bodies of her parents, each lain side by side. She watched with intrigue as to why her parents had chosen to build their graves side by side, but as they stepped closer, it became apparent.

"Look here, the vigil of your mother, the dais of the eternals." Walter said at a statue of an angel.

The massive white stone angel sat staring at her; she could easily tell that it was her mother, the great saint of Stormwind. She had heard all the tales of her heaven sent mother and her deeds to the alliance and the rest of the world, her love was unending and as was her protection for all life.

Walter stepped to the statue and kneeled, in his prayer he said out loud.

"In times of need and in times of darkness, guide us from despair, give us strength and power, give us hope and light, let none of the darkness that surrounds us consume our hearts and souls, let there be peace to all creations, and let us guide the people back home." He said.

The light suddenly surrounded him, from high above the windows above shone down upon the greyed knight. Then the statue of her mother which held a sword and shield drew her blade down and struck a small dais at her feet.

The object opened the gate that Walter stood upon and allowed it to release what it had stored, Walter stood of the small circle he kneeled upon and walked ever closely away, the floor had changed, and now where the seal on the floor was it glowed.

"What is this?" Ava asked.

"The eternal Sigel of Avaria, your mother's gift to you." Walter explained.

The words caught Ava with surprise; she had always loved to hear the stories but, the holy endowed light that now shone before her, the stories of the revered angels. She never believed that her mother would pass such a gift of the sort to her, though Walter and Jasper have mentioned something similar, they never gave her more than a clue to what she would pass to her.

She took a few steps to the dais, never taking her eyes off of the stone work or symbols, once standing in the circle she watched as something happened. A brilliant glorious light consumed her form and gave a radiant feel, a force she never felt before.

XXXXX

The road to rule…

A flash of light and a radiant feel let her drop to the ground, she lay feeling tired, she didn't exactly know why, probably the anger at her brother, but she thought otherwise. She focused on the world surrounding her; it was beautiful, white mist surrounding the grounds, and a path that led up a winding road to the castle in the distance.

"Where am I?" She asked to no one.

A figure appeared, a woman dressed in regel wear, she had a very familiar look, dark blonde hair, white pearl skin, and her warm brown eyes. Her wondrous look, it was her mother and she seemed to smile at her.

"Ah so now you're awake, the times I watched over you and saw you become the woman that you have been destined to, it is good to see you my lovely child." She said.

"Mum, I can't believe it, but I thought you and dad." She stopped.

"We aren't coming back, the graves where we were are the only physical and proper burial we were granted when we passed on, I am here only to give you advice and provide you the guidance to the end." She said.

"The end, the end to what?" She asked.

"The end to your destiny, the journey at the end to the road to rule, the path which I and your father took, we both took the journey to the end and saved Azeroth from destruction, we led it against the many dark tides." She stated.

"And now it's my turn?" She asked.

"Yes, Azeroth is in need of a ruler a monarch an empress, one that can change it for the better from the tyrant of your brother, it is the only way to save your people." She said.

"Save my people?" She said confused.

"The kingdom is in danger, from your brother, and I am sorry to hear what has occurred, but he cannot be allowed to lead the kingdom to where it has gone, it must be stopped." She said sombrely.

"I see." She said.

"I shall let you on through the gates, the first path is now set in motion, let it guide you to your destiny, your journey begins now."

In a flash of light her arm glowed, Ava watched as her mother disappeared but sent her a fierce amount of power to her, she watched in awe as her body began to glow…

XXXXX

The world returned about, her mind was spinning quite literally, but she stabilised herself. Ava looked about, the ring had gone and it was now replaced with a circle of metal.

Walter stood only a few feet away. "Have you done it; are you able to use the gifts that your mother had passed to you?"

"I don't know." She said looking at her hands.

"Try something; focus your powers into your hands and then release." He said.

She did as she was told, focusing her powers, she glowed brilliantly, and then she released the power into the floor beneath her. A sudden jerk of light and her body forced a wave of energy out, the shock sent into the stone let the energy pass through, and suddenly the dais where it stood revealed a large carved out passage.

"Did you see that? That was bloody brilliant, well looks like we might have a chance." Walter said walking through the passage.

Ava looked at her hands, she was amazed she could do such a thing, much had changed but she was still amazed what had happened, and she trailed behind with Walter and Jasper.

"Well I must say this is a great surprise, and one I hope that will do us great things." Jasper said.

"Yes, well we better hurry, we need to locate the exit and get you going."

XXXXX

The passage way led them to an open cavern it was astounding, the massive ceiling, and the endless falls of water.

"Ah this is an escape route and a short cut to some trouble." Walter said.

"Why exactly is that?" Ava asked.

"Because this place is a naga infested region, and if I remember telling you, those snake women don't take to lightly to people annoying them, naga though when your father had this place mapped, were a little more kinder to him due to his parentage with one of their leaders." Walter explained.

"Father knew a naga princess?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, and one that I might add was well acquainted with, Lady Varia Azhara, the second daughter to the naga queen. It was one of your mother's fellow brothers that was captured and then violated by the damn queen. He had to have her child and such, because he was a powerful magical elemental master, but then he betrayed her, and then asked her to surrender, and allow his daughters free. Eventually he sealed her away and told his daughters to take control, he'd watch over their mother."

"That sounds horrible." She replied.

"Yes isn't it? The poor teen lost his innocence, and was raped by a sea serpent, don't worry though that queen got what she deserved in the end, she is locked up now."

"Glad to hear that, so what do we do about the naga, if we happen to run into them down here?" She asked.

"They won't attack, at least not you, they wouldn't attack. And seeing as how long ago your uncle released the naga and allowed his daughters to rule, they'll help, hopefully." Walter said following the path to the ground below.

They hurried onwards, and made their way to a lake there they noticed some coloured stones and marks, they arrived in the sight of a statue and some writing.

"Well, they're definitely here, that's no doubt about that." Walter said.

They didn't walk long until they reached a small encampment, the water was the deepest there, the water filled camp looked relatively good, and there was nothing to indicate any form of danger. That was until they walked into the camp, there was a lot of water and a lot of hissing.

"Well I think we might have outstayed our welcome-." Walter came face to face with a spear.

"You are intruders', you should not be here, only the old king of Stormwind and his queen were ever granted passage." A beautifully dressed siren said.

"Well, that's good and all, but their daughter is in the care of us, and she is granted as much right to go through." Walter stated.

The siren looked about, her attention drawn to the young princess, her eyes focused upon the cross chain on her neck, it was easy to see that she was the daughter and the next in line, but also the glowing powers. The siren made a melody, a sound as soft and calming as she could make, and suddenly the whole area was hissing.

"Wait here, the matriarch shall determine your worth, then you may pass, seeing as their daughter was granted their permission." The siren said.

They didn't wait long, but as they did, they noticed all the naga in the cavern, a mass of them slithering about, though it was interesting. Many different naga were going about, some with mixed bodies.

"Why are there some naga with legs and others with tails, and others completely serpent?" Ava asked Walter.

"Ah, that would be because of mixed blood, there was a time when the naga did join the surface and began in invasion that was when your uncle stopped them. But the occupation occurred there was little he could do and so things occurred. The naga also encountered another serpent race, we don't know their names, but we know that they are similar." Walter explained.

"My uncle led a race of serpents? And managed to control them, I am impressed seeing as how much he must have differed."

"Well there's more to that story, but I'll explain that later." Walter said.

Jasper was the only one that had an uneasy look to him; he was here before, and during a time when he knew a few of these serpents, and one that he owed…

There was a sudden dimming of hisses and the naga went back to their homes, most likely for privacy, a pair of sirens revealed an older looking siren, though she had beautiful adornment of jewellery and objects.

She looked about with curiosity and smiled as she saw Ava; she slithered over and bowed slightly.

"Young one, I have been waiting for you, my mother once said another ruler would find themselves here, you must be Ava, the next queen."

She looked at her and then noticed a man behind her, the slightly grey hair but mostly recognisable.

"Jasper is that you?" She asked.

"Oh, blast." He said.

Jasper walked out from his cover and was suddenly twisted in a tail; the matriarch was smiling then began hugging him.

"Oh good days, it is nice to see you again, you never called or even sent a message, oh, and it's good to see you again…" She said hugging the life out of him.

"Okay, so am I missing something here?" Ava asked.

Walter was laughing his throat hoarse.

"I should explain that Jasper here owed matriarch Erisia, a very important debt."

"Which is why I never wanted to stay specifically out of sight, I thought the card game you had been playing it for fun." Jasper said still struggling.

"Yes, well that teaches you not to join in on a game of poker with a group of marines." Walter joked.

"That I find is not funny." Jasper said hard.

"Well we shouldn't worry; I'm probably guessing that if it's a friend of Jasper, they're bound to be friendly, well except that one time." Walter jested.

"That's not funny, I find this very awkward and on a personal level I might add." Jasper said unhappily.

Ava decided to hurry things along, as good as it was to see Jasper struggling with his past, it's good to move on, and immediately.

"Matriarch… Erisia, I believe that you have been acquainted with my butler and family friend Jasper, could I ask, but we must hurry on, and I need to attend to some very important duties in the kingdom."

Erisia suddenly stopped and looked at her with yellow eyes with a curious stare, under a closer inspection she smiled slightly and replied.

"As you wish your highness, but please address' me as Eri."

The matriarch let Jasper down and winked at him, he blushed slightly, and she then straightened up and said as she gestured to a small cavern.

"That is the way you'd want to take, king Varian had ordered its construction during the covenant war, and asked that we guard it when we migrated here, it is a portal that lady Avaria asked us to protect, seeing as she was our queen's dear relative in blood."

Ava went in the direction that Eri provided, Jasper and Walter followed closely behind, and they followed along the cavern that was well light, the naga matriarch following behind them.

Ava looked about and asked the naga as she moved alongside them.

"Eri, I was curious to ask but, how did you know my parents?"

"Umm, some years ago, when my people constantly paraded themselves as superior, we were split by an in fracture of our people, your uncle as I should say was a brilliant young and all powerful elemental master, however our queen at that time fell in love with him, or should I say lusted. He was in truth already engaged with another woman, a night elf, but our former queen decided to take him, she drew him into the open by kidnapping his soon to be wife, when that occurred, he traded his life in hers. His siblings or family was your mother and his other brother, so when the news of his sacrifice became apparent your mother feared for her brother's life."

"So, my mother's younger brother was the reason, what happened to his wife?" She asked.

"Oh, his night elf wife, she was pregnant and gave birth to his daughter, he never had a full chance to see her properly and only managed to talk to her occasionally, the two daughters that Azhara had were his other daughters, they possessed many of his elemental powers, but he managed to free them from their mother, and begun a rebellion, he overthrew the old queen and sealed her away." Eri stated calmly.

"Wow, that's quite a history."

"Yes, it is, however, the fallen master had no choice but to forever watch the prison he had sealed the queen within. Not to mention things between his daughters have not gone without notice."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Recent history has been quite difficult, since all his daughters managed to take a piece of the entire race, including his night elven daughter. Taera the mistress of the tides managed to take over the old remains of Azhara in Kalimdor, the city became entangled in a massive magical tree similar to Teledrassil, it soon led to open war in the western kingdom, though that was five years ago."

"What about the others?"

"Lady of the northern tides, Imara, had taken her power and ended up north of here, she leads the north empire. Which formed some years ago, they possess the powers of the air as well as water, allowing them to use ice and blizzards, the storms they unleash in the new Thane High valley are difficult to beat."

"Ah, so all the daughters are out to conquer parts of the world?"

"No, not exactly, his night elven daughter used her powers to take control of a moderate faction called the maidens of tides, they're a reformed race of the naga, those who taken back their elven forms or parts of."

"Well that sounds good." Ava said.

"Yes, it is, and that's the reason why my naga who follow by my leadership have remained neutral, we'd rather avoid any choosing in any of those known factions."

XXXXX

They passed through the tunnel until they reached a cavern, one that was well lit; Ava was amazed at how beautiful the cavern was, it had all of her family markings all over the walls, the place however looked slightly dusty.

"Well I'll be this must be one of Anduin's old studies, when he was leading the kingdom when Varian retired."

"So, why are we here?" Ava asked.

"We are here because of this." Eri said pointing at the floor.

Walter noticed the symbol, the same one that was in the tomb and the same that was used by the king and queen in the past.

"Ah, a vigil gate, one of the few left in the world, your father built them, but after the last wars he ordered them destroyed."

"Looks as though he wanted for me to use this one." Ava said.

"Yes, that is why you are here, we kept the gate safe for you, and so you may now access it, we will keep guard as soon as you leave. We should now depart." Eri said.

"Thank you Matriarch, I do hope we do meet again." Ava said.

"I to hope we meet once more, good luck on your revolution little queen." Eri said heading back out of the tunnel way.

"Come on let's get going." Walter said.

"Ah, how does this gate work?" Ava asked standing on the vigil symbol.

"Just concentrate your magic into a channel and focus it inwards, we should be transported." Walter explained.

Ava took to her focusing stance and channelled energy into her hands, she felt as though the very essence of light travelling through her body, and then in one move she exerted that energy outwards and down.

XXXXX

The Sanctuary…

In a flash of light, Ava stood on top of another vigil symbol, and Walter was standing as well, but Jasper had landed on his rear end.

"Ah, I remember this place, the sanctuary, surprising to see this place still in one piece." Walter said looking about the dusty room.

"Yes, the sanctuary, I forgot how much I missed this place, and how I much I missed the front gate." Jasper said dusting himself off.

"What's the sanctuary?" Ava asked.

Walter walked about the round room and explained.

"This was where your mother and father worked, for the most part, they were here trying to explore the world and the new continents, as well as rule the kingdom, the past war had also led them here to use against the burning legion. I'm amazed it's still standing." Walter said dusting off the old shelves.

"Why did my parents leave this for me though did they know I was going to find it?" She asked.

"Probably, you mother did have foresight she could see into fragments of the future, she may have seen something that drew her attention here. That or Anduin wanted you to find this place." Walter said walking back to the table.

"So what do we do now?" Ava asked.

"Simple, I think, we need to locate some help, but that might be a problem, the dwarves had long since forgotten about the pact we forged all those years ago, and I doubt that the elven races would join us after all these years of isolation, though we can look for help, just not here."

"Then where?" She asked.

"To the north where Lordaeron stands, the people have recovered since the war and many are influx, we could travel there and gather support from your brother and his people, not to mention the oppressed states of Crystal Peak, they have had some years of oppression anything seems better now."

"Then let's go." Ava said.

XXXXX

That is all for this promo, it may be a while before I get back to doing this, but hey I love you all.

CYA! FROM ED


End file.
